The present disclosure relates to application integration modeling in an integration system, particularly for data-intensive application integrations.
Application integration is a process of linking multiple business applications (e.g., supply chain management applications, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, customer relationship management (CRM) applications, business intelligence applications, payroll and human resources systems, etc.) together to simplify and automate business processes. An integration system can include a number of logic integration patterns (also referred to as integration logic or integration logic programs) that form an integration process that operate on, for example, messages of applications. For example, messages can be sent and received by integration adapters that provide applications (e.g., business applications) with access to an integration process.
Conventional modeling of message-based integration (e.g., business application integration) scenarios is exclusively control-flow-centric, for example, by defining a control flow including a series of enterprise integration pattern (EIP) Icon Notations, although message-based integration is mainly about message routing and transformations that are based on the data/content of a message. The conventional integration modeling underspecifies the data flow and can be deficient especially for data-intensive application integrations.